1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a combined optical and electrical flexible wiring mounted with an optical fiber and an optical-electrical conversion component (herein also including an electrical-optical conversion component) on a flexible flat cable, and a production method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In response to an increase in transmission capacity and transmission speed of electronic devices such as mobile phones, notebook computers, printers and the like, a combined optical and electrical flexible wiring using an optical wiring in an internal wiring portion has been suggested.
The combined optical and electrical flexible wiring is constructed such that an optical waveguide (optical wiring) such as an optical fiber and an optical-electrical conversion component for conducting the interconversion between an optical signal and an electrical signal are mounted on a flexible printed circuit (FPC) with a wiring pattern formed on the surface of a film substrate (refer to JP-A-2010-19895 and JP-A-2008-158539, for example).
Thus, the combined optical and electrical flexible wiring (FPC type combined optical and electrical flexible wiring) can transmit a large capacity of information at high speed and with low noise.
Refer to JP-A-2010-19895 and JP-A-2008-158539, for example.